


Things Are Not Always What They Seem

by animechick725



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725
Summary: My name is Risu...and at this point just fuck everything. Not because of what happened to me but whats going to happen and how my constant life goes from well being constant to absolutely fucking insane. Rated M for Motherfucking Language, sexual themes and eventually action and gore and such as that. - GOING ON DEFINITE HIATUS WITH THIS STORY TILL I GET IT UNDER CONTROL AND GET OTHER STORIES IN ORDER





	1. I Swear I'm Not Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey everyone! So I wanted to write something a little different than I’ve done before. And this is the first chapter and I’m so excited!! So for people waiting for ‘Now and Forever’ I’m debating on taking the story down completely until I can write it over again and make it better but anyway lets go to the story! I don’t own Inuyasha, just my OCs.

Chapter 1  
I Swear I’m Not Crazy

Let me tell you something amazing. Relationships suck. Like terribly.

And other girls they suck even more. My name is Risu Ehara. (In Japan it would be Ehara Risu but that’s because they use last names first. So for example for Kagome Higurashi, it would be Higurashi Kagome.) I can’t say that I’ve lived in Tokyo long. But I’ve lived here long enough to have a few enemies and to have had a boyfriend. And to have had that boyfriend leave me for someone else and that someone else is someone who I can’t stand but whatever I digress.   
Let me tell you about me. I live alone for one. Never knew my dad and mom died when I was very young, and I don’t know about any living relatives either. I work and go to school and that is my life. I’ll admit I’ve hit a down point in my life recently. I’m at my wits end. I was dating this guy named Hojo, sweet guy, at least that’s what I thought. We had started dating not long after I came here. I remember though walking to school this morning and I saw him kissing a girl. This girl, her name is Kagome Higurashi. I don’t know much about her but I do know that she rarely ever shows up and has some boyfriend with long silver hair. Like its some bad boy or whatever and now shes kissing my boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend now but still. What does that make her? I left school early that day to say the least. That’s the thing about living on your own with no parents. You don’t need them to sign you out of school. You can sign yourself out. And that’s what I did. I decided to go by a shrine that was nearby, maybe that would help calm me down. I don’t know much about this shrine but I come here a lot. A woman and her son and father live here and supposedly her daughter is here sometimes as well. From when I’ve talked to the mother or her father they both say that she comes and goes helping her friends a lot.

Apparently we are around the same age and what not. Most of the time when I am here though I am praying. I don’t know who I am praying too most of the time. I suppose I’m praying to whoever is listening. I’m not atheist, but in every school I’ve been in they’ve never really cracked down on religion. I’ve been in a few foster families as well but they weren’t shoving their beliefs down my throat thankfully. They just worried about taking care of my needs. Basically just making sure I had clothes on my back and food to eat which is just fine for me, and with all the jobs I do outside of school I’ve paid them back for all the care they’ve done for me. I do a lot of jobs. I walk between 8-10 dogs in the morning before school. Once I got them home I go to school and I make sure to go to the library between classes to check and manage any websites I’ve made or companies. After school I go and work at a diner for a few hours. I usually do some cooking prep work for the actual cooks and dishes before I leave to go and baby sit kids for whoever needs it. If I’m babysitting, I’m feeding the kids and helping them with homework and putting them to bed also with doing my own homework. When I’m not babysitting I’m doing my homework at home. My life is pretty and boring and constant. Most people I’ve met have said I have no emotions and some people are actually quite terrified of me. I’ve never really been close with anybody.

Except Hojo, I needed some help in math and he offered to tutor me. One thing led to another and we started dating. I wasn’t in love with the guy or anything but I deeply cared for him. I guess I should have caught the warning signs. He kept talking about how he missed his friend Kagome. I never thought he had feelings for her until I saw him basically sucking her face. Its whatever…just sucks. 

“Excuse me can I help you?” I heard a voice and it was a girl. One that I had never heard before at this shrine and it wasn’t one I recognized. I turned around and I couldn’t fucking believe my eyes. 

Kagome. It was Kagome.

“My name is Kagome, this is my family's shrine. Are you new at my school?” She said to me with a smile and I wanted to punch her. I wanted to hate her, I wanted to cuss her out and ask her what the fuck her problem was.

But I couldn’t. After everything I had heard before from her mother and her brother and her grandfather was that she was sweet with a kind soul. That she cared for her family and her friends and honestly. 

I shouldn’t be mad at her at all. I should be mad at Hojo.

“N-No I’m sorry.” I said it quickly and I started running. I saw the well house and I honestly got pretty curious. The door had been closed up till this point and I started walking towards it. I could hear Kagome telling me not to go near it but I wasn’t totally listening whatsoever. I walked into the well house and I came to the well and it touched it. It was like it was calling for me. Calling me down into its depths and before I knew it. I was sucked into the well. I could still hear Kagome screaming telling me to stop but I was just in awe at everything around me. It was like I was going to a different dimension. I landed on the ground and I was still in the well.

But when I looked up I saw the sky above my head and not the well house. 

I’m not going to go into the part where I think I’m crazy and just hit my head because trust me I was sitting in that well for like a good hour thinking. At Least it was like an hour, I just assumed I didn’t exactly have a watch on me and my cell phone seemed to completely stopped working. My gigantic ass crushed it on impact. I started climbing out of the well and I noticed how it was so quiet. Tokyo isn’t quiet. Its like any big city. Its loud, I mean really loud. It was so quiet here and it was calming. I could hear birds chirping and when I looked around it was so beautiful here. I definitely wasn’t in Tokyo anymore. I wasn’t even sure if this was Japan anymore. I probably sat there for another ten minutes wondering if I was insane. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I checked my head or injuries. And there seemed to be nothing wrong. 

Maybe I was going insane but it was something I couldn’t worry about at the moment. 

“Where is she mutt face!?!” I heard someone yell and for some reason their voice sounded kind of familiar. Okay maybe familiar isn’t the word I should use. When I heard that voice, even though the words were slightly hostile, I felt safe. This whole world I felt safe. 

“Shut up wolf breath! She doesn’t want to see you! Besides you can’t get through the well to see her anyway!” I heard another voice yell and I felt like laughing at the two voices who were bickering. It honestly sounded like two friends bickering over a girl. I looked up though and I saw them.

One had long, and I mean fucking long, silver hair. He had on a red haori and…he had dog ears on his head!!! The other guy was wearing some type of armor but he had like fur on his arms and his legs and he had a long tail and pointy ears. It was like he was a wolf and my eyes widened. I remember years ago, in one of the foster homes I lived in the parents had a shrine and they had a painting of these two! The story was a hanyou and a wolf who once couldn’t stand eachother that actually became close friends because of someone they both deeply cared about was in danger. 

Looks like they are still in the ‘can’t stand each other’ faze. I can’t remember their names but the hanyou has these striking amber eyes and the wolf has these beautiful blue eyes. 

They looked up and saw me…shit. 

“hey! Who the hell are you!” The guy with the dog ears yelled at me and I flinched. He was so fucking loud. The wolf guy winced too and he hit him upside the head.

“Dammit mutt stop being so fucking loud!” The wolf guy yelled in his ears and he was honestly just as equally as loud. He walked over to me and he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him and I froze. His eyes were so blue it was unreal. 

“Who are you human?” The wolf said to me lowly and I’ll admit he was pretty intimidating but he was just so handsome I really couldn’t look away. 

“Yeah wench who the hell are ya!?!” The other guy yelled and I can feel a headache coming on. Did he always have to yell like this? 

“You can let go of my damn chin you know.” I commented and the wolf guy growled lowly and I stiffened my back out. I mean i’m not really scared these two aren’t that intimidating. But it is two against one and they are both taller than me. They don’t look older than me though. They look about my age but the wolf guy has some muscle to him from what I can see and I can’t tell about the dog boy because of how his Haori is. 

“Tell us who you are human.” The wolf spat and I started to get pissed and I pushed him off me in anger. 

“Fuck you dude. I had enough shit to deal with today I don’t need you both on my case.” I crossed my arms and the dog boy growled.

“Listen wench tell us who you are-OW!” The dog boy ended up yelling because I pinched his ear which was surprisingly fluffy and pulled him down to the ground.

“LISTEN TO ME DOG BOY! DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME A WENCH AGAIN! I’LL TEACH YOU HOW TO HEEL DAMMIT!” I yelled and they both backed away from me holding their ears.

Oh yeah dogs have great hearing...wolves do too...oh well maybe they will listen. 

“DAMN BITCH DON’T YELL SO LOUD!” Dog boy yelled and I cracked my knuckles. But before I could do anything the wolf had moved behind me and hit my neck.

I then blacked out. 

*Normal POV*

After Risu the heroine of our story passed out, Koga had picked her up in his arms and Inuyasha walked closer to get a better look at her. 

“This woman is kind of a bitch…” Inuyasha mumbled and looked at her clothes and the rest of her. She had wavy brown hair, a small nose with a stud on it that Inuyasha remembered Kagome mentioning it was a piercing. She was of Japanese descent and she had full lips. What they had noticed about her immediately was her eyes. She had bright green eyes that were so vibrant that could be mistaken for the grass that was all around them. No human has eyes like that. At Least not the humans from Kagome's time. She had larger breasts than he had seen most humans have but her backside was very prominent. Inuyasha shuddered to think what Miroku would do if he saw this woman's backside. 

“she's wearing the same clothing as Kagome...except not that skirt thing...she's wearing pants..” Inuyasha looked at her confused. 

“What does that mean dog breath? Is she from Kagome's time?” Koga looked up at him and Inuyasha just shrugged and rubbed his head. 

“Fuck I don’t know...she couldn’t be...only Kagome and I can pass through the well..” Inuyasha sniffed her and got grossed out. “She smells like wolf...or maybe that's your shit stench I’m smelling.”

Koga growled lowly. “You wanna fight me dog breath!?!”

“Bring it wolf for brains.” Inuyasha had his usual cocky smirk as he started to roll up his sleeves.

“INUYASHA SIT!” Kagome yelled as she came up from the well and Inuyasha fell to the ground and Koga smirked as he looked at Kagome who ran over to him and she saw Risu.

“Oh wow...I didn’t think she went through...I just assumed she ran off after falling in.” Kagome sighed.

“I missed you Kagome...sorry dog breath made you leave again.” Koga smirked and Inuyasha could be heard growling from the ground. Kagome had a soft smile but she then sighed.

“Inuyasha pick up Risu...maybe I can convince her this was all a dream by taking her back to my world.” Kagome sighed and Inuyasha grumbled as he picked up Risu and threw her over his shoulder.

“Inuyasha handle her with more care! You’re gonna wake her up again!” Kagome scolded and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scuffed.

“Keh, even if she does I can just knock her out like wolf shit did.” Inuyasha started walking to the well. Koga looked at Kagome and smiled. 

“Kagome I hate that dog shit is the only one who gets to see your world...but I’ll be here wai-”

“Stop flirting with her wolf shit!” Inuyasha growled lowly and Koga growled back.

“Both of you please just stop….” Kagome sighed. “After she wakes up...I’m gonna have to talk to both of you..” Kagome looked saddened as she went towards the well and jumped down. Inuyasha flipped off Koga who growled in return and he jumped into the well after Kagome. After being away from Koga it seemed that Risu’s scent was actually very different. His eyes widened as he could smell cherry blossoms from the scent of her shampoo. He grumbled and looked at Kagome as they were back in her time.

“Inuyasha what's wrong?” Kagome cocked her head at him.

“Nothing...just this damn woman is heavy…” He lied and then took Risu to Kagome's room and laid her down on Kagome's bed and then went back to the well shaking his head.

‘Similar to how mother smelled…’ He thought to himself before jumping down the well. 

*Risu’s POV*

Fuck my head hurts. They hurt even more once I opened my eyes and saw Kagome staring at me and I was covered in pink. Her entire room was completely pink. And I was in clothes that weren’t my own. I could only assume they were Kagome’s pajamas, because one they were ugly and two they were pink.

“Risu are you okay?” Kagome looked at me and she looked genuinely concerned and I just nodded my head slowly. 

“Uh yeah...didn’t know you knew my name…” I mumbled and she nodded and smiled at me. “Um what the hell happened to me...and where are my clothes?”

“Oh you fell into our well and your clothes got wet. My brother and I got you out and I changed your clothes. You only seemed to bump your head and..” She handed me my crushed phone. “I’m sorry about your phone.”

I sighed and nodded slightly annoyed. “It’s fine thank you..” I looked at her. “You know...Hojo talks a lot about you.” She had a small blush when I said that. I guess whatever I saw or think I saw was just a dream. There’s no such things as demons I should have know it was a dream but it was so vivid. 

“Um Risu when I kissed Hojo I didn’t realize he had a girlfriend...I had just gotten over being really sick an-” I just waved my hand to make her stop talking. Her voice kind of annoyed me to be honest but it's whatever. 

“Kagome it’s fine...Hojo honestly kept talking about you to the point I wanted to shoot myself. You guys will be happier together than he and I would.” I shrugged and she looked down.

“Still I’m sorry...I wouldn’t have done it if I had known he was with someone.” Kagome explained and I just nodded.

“Look shit happens okay? Let’s not worry about it.” I crossed my arms and she just nodded slowly. Most people have that reaction towards me because of the way I talk. I’m used to it at this point. I’ve learned I don’t give many fucks to a lot of things. Cool.

“Well um thanks for the clothes but I really gotta get back in my regular clothes before people see me in all this pink.” I said pretty honestly and she looked slightly offended but she got up to go get my clothes for me. I know I've always been pretty blunt but that's how I've always been. There's no point in sugar coating shit. People have told me because of how I act that I'll end up alone but funny thing is. 

I don't give a fuck. I've been alone most of my life so it wouldn't change a thing. And that's fine. So whatever. Once Kagome gave me my clothes I quickly got dressed and left there as quick as I could. I ran by the well house on my way to leave and I still could feel that calling to me. I shook my head. That whole thing was a dream. I ran home and called the diner and explained what happened. They got worried and said I should take a few days off. Normally I'd say hell no but I wouldn't mind a break off honestly. Good thing I wasn't babysitting tonight either. I got to my apartment and I just sighed as I laid down on my bed. I logged onto my shitty, and trust me it's very shitty, laptop and logged on to get a new phone. It would be delivered to me in the morning thank god. My apartment wasn't huge. It was a studio apartment. Small kitchen, small bathroom with just a shower no bathtub, and a small bedroom. I didn't have much furniture either. My bed was an old twin that one of my foster parents gave me years ago. And all of the furniture is either from foster parents as well or thrift stores. It's enough so I'm comfortable. I stared up at the ceiling in my room and just sighed and rubbed my eyes. Maybe if I sleep I'll feel better about everything.

Let's just hope I don't have a weird dream like that again.


	2. Fuck...I wasn't dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: So I didn't say this in the previous chapter but literally every chapter unless stated otherwise will always be in Risu's POV. I don't Inuyasha just Risu and any other OCs I decide to make along the way. I also wanted to say that this is happening between the last season of the first Inuyasha series and before Inuyasha the final act. But Kagome would now be about 16 or 17 and in high school now. So is Risu. 
> 
> Also words in ( Parenthesis) are speaking in the mind or with a soul or the soul is speaking

Chapter 2  
Fuck...I wasn't dreaming.

It's been a few days since that shit with Kagome and all. It was Saturday now and it was still one of my days off. Thank Kami for that. I decided to go to the mall and maybe walk around and have some fun and get some clothes. Bad idea.

There were couples everywhere. Like every fucking where. Ugh its annoying. I sighed and left and was walking home. On the way home I passed by the Higurashi shrine , since I now know what it's fucking called, and I just felt odd. My chest felt warm and I could almost hear this voice calling me to the well. 

And before I realized it I was walking up the stairs. I stopped about halfway up. Maybe I had hit my head harder than I had originally thought, but I couldn't off...I mean I don't even have a bump on my head or anything like that. But this voice...it felt familiar and it sounded so soothing to my ears and it was just so soft. 

"Come to the well young one..." the voice called to me. It was a woman and her voice was just so soft like an angel. I mean I know how that sounds but I'm serious her voice was so soft and calming like an angel. I started to walk again and I was all the way up the stairs. It was more quiet than it usually was and I looked around. The grandfather wasn't outside like he normally was and I remembered seeing the car that was in front of the stairs was gone. I guess everyone including Kagome was gone which is good because I don't want to see her. I kept walking and it was like a invisible force was pulling me towards the well house. The door was wide open this time and I stood next to the well and looked down it. I don't even remember falling down this well. I just really only remember blacking out and then that dream and then waking up in Kagome's bed. 

I know I'm not crazy. I'm just not. I jumped down the well and when I looked up I saw the roof of the wellhouse. Phew...it was just a dream. I had my hand to my chest as I let out a relieved sigh.

("Young one...look up.") I blinked several times confused and my eyes widened at what I saw as I looked up. This woman was beautiful. She had soft brown eyes and long black hair. I could only see her torso up so I'm not sure how long it was but she was in a very old style but expensive looking pink kimono. She had a soft smile as she reached her hand out to me and I shakingly reached up and took her hand and when she helped me out of the well and when I looked around I was in the grass again like I had been before in my 'dream'. She had a small smile as she looked at me and she touched her forehead to mine before she seemed to complete disappear through my body. When I turned around she was gone and when I looked around she was completely gone. What the hell? I breathed in and I felt something weird when I scratched my neck. There was a necklace around my neck that had what looked like a dog fang on the end of the chain. What the hell is going on with me...I looked down the well and jumped down it. Maybe I had hit my head again or whatever but when I looked back up I was still in the grassy area and the well house wasn't above my head. I climbed back out and sighed. Standing here and pacing around thinking I'm crazy again wasn't going to solve anything.

("Trust me...you're not crazy...your destiny is in this time...this is where you are meant to be...this is your home.") The voice said to me and it made me stop pacing and I twirled the necklace between my fingers.

Home. That single word was resonating so much with me. But when I heard that...it felt so true and it felt right. But why...

I shook my head. Standing here wasn't going to solve anything and I started walking. The well seemed to be on a hill and when I looked down the hill there was a village. I crossed my arms and breathed in. The fresh air was a nice change from the city. I looked and all the people who I saw working in the villages fields and everyone who was just walking around in the village were all in Kimonos or Yukatas of some kind. I looked down at myself and rubbed my head. I had on a black leather jacket with a red tank top and fingerless black gloves and dark jeans and black boots with a small black backpack that had my wallet and my phone and my keys. The only thing new was this necklace that came out of nowhere. I felt like I should take it off but every time my mind went to the idea of taking it off the idea completely faded from my mind. I started to walk down the hill and I had some surprised looks and some people started to shy away. It was nothing new since I suffer from RBF. I felt the wind pass by me and I breathed in and it was pulling me and almost forcing my legs toward a certain hut.

"YOU WANNA GO MUTT FACE!?!" Oh no...

"BRING IT WOLF SHIT!" son of a bitch...

I sighed and was standing outside the village and the wind blew by me and blew my hair and I sighed and the bickering between the two from my previous 'dream'. They walked out and it was dog boy first and he came over to me growling until he looked at my neck and he came closer and grabbed the necklace and pulled it yanking me towards him and I growled lowly.

"let me go do-"

"Where did you get this?" He said seriously at me and he seemed angry and confused but his eyes held the same softness as the woman that I had seen. I brought my hand up to grab his and I gently moved his hand away from the necklace and he looked surprised and he let me.

"A woman passed through me...when I looked down it was there...I can't take it off." I said softly to him and he looked at me in disbelief before backing away and going back inside the hut. I looked back up again and I saw the blue eyes of the wolf as he looked down at me. 

"I didn't realize you were a demon...what pack are your from?" He looked at me and his gaze wasn't as hostile as it was when I previously saw him. I cocked an eyebrow at him confused and rubbed the top of my head.

"What do you mean?" I felt something touch my wrist as I was rubbing my head and I felt it and it felt like I was touching my ear but it was not up against my head and it was pointy. I blinked and quickly took my phone out of my backpack and looked at myself using the front facing camera. My eyes widened at seeing my ears had changed shape to be similar to the wolfs in front of me. I saw at my hand I had grown claws and I had fresh fangs in my mouth but the most shocking thing was the fuzzy tail growing out of me. My hair seemed to changed to have almost a red hue to it. I looked like the guy in front of me but I was a reddish brown. Oh and another thing. MY EYES WERE BRIGHT ASS GREEN! My eyes have always been brown maybe hazel but not this bright ass green. I just looked at myself in shock. I’ve never looked like this before. Never in my 17 years of life on this planet has this ever happened to me. 

“Guess you never knew about this?” Koga looked at me and I just nodded slowly while holding my head. 

(“I have awakened what you truly are my dear...Koga and my son will help you.”) The voice spoke to me in my head again and I just was blinking sort of confused. How am I hearing her in my head!?!

(“Who are you?”) I questioned and I could almost see her standing in front of me in my mind and she had walked up to me. 

(“My name is Izayoi...the one who you’ve been calling Dog Boy is my son Inuyasha.” )

(“Okay but why are you in my head and what did you do to my body and why is this necklace on my neck and why can’t I take it off.”) I just had so many burning questions and I just wanted answers to all of them. 

(“Because..”) She touched my chest where my heart was. (“You have a very important realm in this world rather than the one you were born in. You were meant to come to this world and to save it. Your birth parents were very old wolf demons. Many demons in your world are alive but they are in hiding. Since you were raised with humans your natural survival instincts kicked in and that's why you’ve looked as if you were a human all your life and your demon side was dormant. But coming here and being in this time and being around ones of your own kind has slowly started to awaken your demon blood and heritage but I further realized that which was trapped inside of you.”) She had a soft smile as she explained everything and he held my hands in hers as she looked at me. I didn’t know what to think or believe in this moment. I always go with my gut feeling on things but my gut feeling told me now that I could trust her and I just slowly nodded my head at her. 

(“The necklace is something that I passed wearing...it was given to me by Inuyasha's father and it is his father's fang...if you tell him I chose you...Inuyasha will follow you and protect you until you can learn to protect yourself with your powers.”) She explained further and I nodded. 

(“But why me?”) I questioned and she smiled and kissed my forehead. “You’ll see one day.” She then faded and everything was black around me and I blinked and the wolf who I’m sure his name is Koga now was looking at me in my eyes. 

“Hey are you okay? You zoned out for a minute.” He looked at me worriedly and he was really close to me and I pushed him back away. Not hard but lightly away. 

“Um yeah I’m fine just need my space please..” I mumbled and I walked away for a moment holding my head. 

“Well um you know Kagome don’t you?” He asked me and I held back from groaning annoyed but I turned to him and nodded.

“Yeah I know her what about her?” I looked at him and had my arms crossed.

“Well she’s gonna be here soon according to Muttface so she could probably take you back to your world or whatever through the well.” Koga crossed his arms at me and I just nodded.

“Yeah doubt that will work um Koga because I already tried jumping down through the well and nothing happened.” I muttered but he still seemed to hear me. That's when I started to notice some things about myself now, my sense of smell was much stronger now. My hearing was stronger too. I could hear the breeze past through the trees and lightly shake the leaves and I could see the leaves fall to the ground. I could hear the chatter between the people as the looked at me. They were referring to me as ‘The wolf woman’ but I didn’t care. I mean they weren’t necessarily wrong now. A few moments later the dog boy, or well I now know his name is Inuyasha, walked out and he looked at me funny before grumbling and running up to the where the well was. 

“Um okay...so I guess he is getting Kagome?” I looked at Koga who nodded very annoyed.

“Damn muttface...don’t see why he gets to see Kagome in her world and I can’t.” He started going up the way where the well but he was very fast. What the hell? Why is every guy I seem to meet obsessed with Kagome? I looked around and saw people staring at me and I didn’t like some of the looks they were giving me. “Yo Koga wait up!” I yelled and ran up after him. I kind of surprised myself with how quickly I caught up with him and then was able to keep up with him. I’ve never run this fast before and I don’t even feel like I’m breaking a sweat. 

When we got there we got a very um interesting view. Inuyasha was holding Kagome in a very intimate embrace. I felt anger at seeing this. This girl literally was kissing my now ex a few days ago and now she and Inuyasha look like they are going to make out and Koga looked so pissed and he was growling lowly.

“Let go of my woman mutt face!” Koga growled lowly and my eyes widened. Whoa what the hell is going on!?! Not only does she have fucking Hojo under her finger but Koga and Inuyasha too!?! WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!?! DOES THIS GIRL HAVE LIKE THE PERFECT PUSSY OR SOME SHIT!?! 

“Go away wolf shit she doesn’t want you.” Inuyasha smirked at him and Kagome sighed.

“Inuyasha, Koga both of you please stop.” Kagome looked at them before noticing me and her eyes widened.

“Risu...What are you...wait you’re a wolf demon?” She looked at me surprised and I crossed my arms. For some reason the desire to punch her across the mouth kept growing with more and more intensity. 

“Yeah came as a shock to me too..” I looked at her with an expression that could kill anyone. She has not one but three guys pining over her. This is ridiculous. She smiled nervously and she coughed to clear her throat. I guess I was making the situation and her uncomfortable. 

I don’t give a fuck. 

“Well um...would you like me to take you home?” Kagome looked at me and I sighed and jumped down the well and they all ran over and looked down at the well at me and I was just jumping up and down on the dirt down in the well.

“Yeah doesn’t seem to be working.” I crossed my arms and easily jumped back up all the way and my eyes widened. HOW THE HELL DID I DO THAT? 

“Oh um I’m sorry Risu! I can go and tell your parents you’re staying with me so they don-”

“I don’t have any family Kagome so don’t worry about it.” I said coldly and I looked away. Inuyasha seemed to be surprised by this and he looked away from me. Curiously I walked over and stood in front of him and looked up at him and he blushed and turned his head away.

“What are you looking at wolf girl?” He grumbled and he put his hands in his haori and I rose a brow. I grabbed his ear and he yelled and I looked at him. 

“Hey why are you blushing and randomly staring at me?” I looked at him and I lightly rubbed his ear. “hmm soft...now answer dog boy.” He growled lowly at me and pulled away from me with his cheeks were still red and he rubbed his ear.

“Don’t grab my ear wench..” He said to me and my eyes widened and Koga and Kagome backed away from us while Inuyasha still hadn’t seen me. Once he looked up at me you would have thought he had seen the devil standing in front of him, which I am a demon but still. He slowly started to back away from me. Damn I knew I could be terrifying when I was angry but I guess now I must be even more scary. 

“Sit!” Kagome said softly and I watched bewildered as the rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly and pulled him down to the ground. Part of me was mad that Kagome took away the pleasure of discipling Inuyasha, while the rest of me was...rolling around dying of laughter. 

“HA! LISTEN TO YOUR MASTER DOG!” I kept laughing and Koga started laughing too and I could hear Inuyasha grumbling in the dirt. After about ten minutes and a couple of tears later I had calmed down and stood up and brushed myself. Kagome had talked Inuyasha down while I was hysterically laughing but over mine and Kogas laughter I couldn’t really make any sense of what she was saying to him. 

“Well um Risu I bet you’re confused about this whole world.” Kagome looked to me and sighed. She began telling me this whole story about how she fell into the well on her 15th birthday. How she walked up to Goshinboku AKA the sacred tree and found Inuyasha bound to it. How a demon attacked her because of the Jewel of four souls/Shikon No Tama/ the sacred jewel was in her body because her reincarnation died with it. Which was weird on how that would happen because it died with her physical body and it's a jewel. It shouldn’t be connected to her soul and be found in Kagome's body 500 years later. And wouldn’t she or doctors notice that unknown mass in her body and removed it then? Oh whatever.

She then began to tell me how the jewel was almost stolen by a demon bird and when she had shot an arrow she accidentally hit the jewel and destroyed it. Great job Kagome. She then became to tell me about Naraku and how they have to collect the jewel before he does or it's the end of the world. Wouldn’t the present time be altered though if something happens that's not sup- Oh fuck logic I forgot this is anime.

Oops I forgot I’m not Deadpool and I can’t break the fourth wall. Anyway,

Kami it felt like she was talking for awhile. Like I know the situation is bad but her voice is kinda annoying.

I know I’m an asshole you don’t have to tell me. But anyway, I started to smell something really bad.

“Shit it’s Naraku's miasma!” Inuyasha yelled and I remember him reaching for his sword before things grew blurry and I blacked out. 

I don’t know how much longer it was when I woke back up again. But when I did Inuyasha and Koga were passed out next to me and Inuyasha was bleeding from the and Koga was covered in cuts and bruises.

And Kagome was nowhere to be found...son of a bitch.


	3. Do we really have to?

Chapter 3

Do we really have to?

 

Shit...shit...shit...SHIT! What the fuck am I supposed to do!?! Inuyasha and Koga are passed out and wounded! And Kagome is nowhere to be found. Shit um...I flipped Koga over onto his back and I put my head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was there and I started shaking him.

“Koga wake up!” I kept shaking him and he was coughing bad and there was a black smoke coming from his chest. It was that Miasma stuff that I smelled when I passed out that Inuyasha was yelling. Shit he breathed in too much of it. I put my lips to his to blow some air into his chest that wasn’t the miasma. No I don’t know CPR, no I don’t know what I’m doing but I need one of them to wake up and tell me what the hell is going on so they can help me move the other. He started coughing and that seemed like a good sign so I kissed him again and blew more air into his mouth. His lips were actually kinda soft, okay Risu keep your mind on task. He opened his eyes soon and looked up at me and I breathed a sigh of a relief. 

“Thank Kami you’re okay.” I said softly and he jumped up making me fall backwards on my ass. The hell a Thank you would have been nice. I growled lowly and looked up at him and he was looking around frantically.

“Koga the hell was that for!?! A thank you would have been nice you know dick.” I said lowly and he just kept looking. 

“Shut up Alright? Wheres Kagome?” He looked at me and I just shrugged.

“I just woke up and she was gone. But we need to help Inuyasha maybe he knows what happened.” I said and Koga looked annoyed but he knew I was right and he looked down at Inuyasha.

“The head priestess at the village can help the mutt.” He said before throwing Inuyasha half heartedly over his shoulder. 

“Koga you could at least be more gentle with him. He’s bleeding from the head don’t be a dick.” I wasn’t going to admit it but I was worried about Inuyasha and I went over and looked at his face I wiped some of his blood off his forehead away and looked at it. There was a bump and a small cut but nothing serious.

“You wanna complain about how I carry him then you can. This mutt will get what he gets.” Koga said coldly and he started walking back to where the hut was that I had met them again before. I walked with him and I held Inuyasha's head to keep it upright so he wouldn’t get worse. Koga grumbled about the dog smell from Inuyasha and I just rolled my eyes. I’ve got news for him, this is the feudal Era and they both smell bad. 

OH FUCK THAT MEANS I CAN’T SHOWER ANYMORE! Wait I should still have that shampoo I bought at the mall in my bag. I checked my bag and breathed a sigh of relief. That should help me for some time. Thank god...I hate not being able to bathe. We kept walking until we were in the hut and I helped Koga lay Inuyasha down gently, otherwise he would have thrown him and then he ran out of there complaining about how he smelled like a mutt. I rolled my eyes and I saw the priestess Koga was talking about staring at me. She was much older and she had long white hair and she had an eye patch. Wonder how that happened...anyway she was looking at me and I gulped. 

“Um hi my name is Risu.” I said softly and she nodded at me.

“I am Kaede…” She said and looked at me up and down. “are ye from Kagome's time?” She asked me and I nodded. “Ahh...that would explain ye clothes...though I’ve never seen Kagome wear anything other than that ‘school uniform’ of hers.” Wait are you serious? In this old times she decides to wear that instead of something functional? No wonder Inuyasha and Koga both want her so bad. They’ve probably never seen a woman dress so scantily clad like that and then seem modest.

I say seem modest and not actually say she’s modest because she’s got three guys pining after her. She’s a player and honestly I’m being nice right now with how I’m describing her. Now I may be reading too much into this and she might actually be a sweet and caring person more than I know but from what I’ve seen and with what my gut is telling me, I am not wrong. 

“Yeah well I tend to dress in what makes me comfortable.” I said and she nodded and was tending to Inuyasha and I was thankful now that there was silence. I then saw something behind Kaede that made me cock an eyebrow. It looked like a fluffy tail and I’m pretty sure this priestess wouldn’t have a fluffy tail and I leaned and looked. It was a small little boy with the tail and he had tiny pointy ears. He was sleeping and I walked over to him. He didn’t look that old maybe about 7 or 8 but he looked so fricken cute! He looked like a little fox and I smiled softly. I don’t have a soft spot for kids or anything but they are cute when they are quiet and calm and I love animals…animals are my weak spot. I guess he’s a demon too and he’s so adorable! He opened his eyes slowly and he looked at me. 

“Hey...you’re a wolf demon...did you come here with Koga?” OH MY KAMI THIS KID IS FUCKING ADORABLE! I smiled softly at him hiding my inner excitement.

“Yes I am apparently...and no sweetie...I guess you can say I came with Kagome...well from her time at least” He nodded at me and looked around.

“Well where is Kagome?” He looked up at me and I could see a little bit of worry in his eyes. 

“Ouch fuck..” Inuyasha groaned as he sat up and he was holding his head. I quickly turned my head to look over at him and Shippo jumped over my lap to go to Inuyasha. Aww…

“Inuyasha you idiot I thought you were going to get Kagome!” Little Shippo yelled at Inuyasha and I giggled softly. Not at the situation but about how cute this little guy was. Inuyasha growled and he went to reach out for Shippo like he was gonna hit him and I felt anger well up inside me. I grabbed his wrist roughly and gave him the look of death and he shivered and grumbled and looked away from me and stopped. I don’t where the hell that came from. Inuyasha then sniffed himself and groaned.

“Oh dammit I smell like wolf!” And with that Inuyasha had run out of the hut and ran to the lake nearby where Koga was also in and they had both just jumped in and was washing themselves and groaning about how bad they both smelled like the other.

Men. Demon men. Even more annoying than regular men. 

I rolled my eyes and walked out to both of them who just kept complaining. I clapped my hands to get their attention to me and they both blinked and looked over at me.

“Alright you two I'll be quite fucking honest, you both stick and you both just gonna smell like wet dogs after this which is worse, and Koga don't even ducking start about being a wolf cause wolves are related to dogs! Inuyasha could be your cousin for all you know.” I crossed my arms and they both looked to each other and growling. Ugh are you kidding me. I threw rocks at both of their heads and then they looked at me growling.

“Why are you being such a bitch!?!” Inuyasha growled and I saw Koga snicker.

“Well technically she is one now.” He had a smirk and Inuyasha was about to laugh until he saw the look on my face and then he was quiet as he was carefully getting out of the water and walking away from me. Koga was still laughing until he looked up at me and he saw how angry I was. I guess I looked terrifying because he just rubbed the back of his head and was laughing nervously. 

I’ll give you a hint, I wasn’t laughing. And once I punched him in the face he wasn’t either.

“Damn wolf and dog…” I grumbled under my breath and I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch. I guess he heard me but he wasn’t going to be doing anything about it. I sighed and breathed in.

“Okay you two are we going to talk about what the fuck happened? What happened with that smoke and with Kagome?” I had my arms crossed over my chest. I noticed both of them turned a little pink and they turned their heads away from me. I looked down and saw I had some cleavage showing. That's kinda cute that they both got embarrassed. I fixed my shirt and zipped up my jacket.

“Alright now you two explain.” I stood there tapping my foot.

“The smoke was called Miasma...its poisonous and I had blown some of it away but you were already passed out...I got hit and knocked out by Naraku.” Koga grumbled and looked at me and I looked at him confused. 

“Alright who is Naraku?” And oh fuck once I asked them to explain who Naraku was it was almost never ending with the explanation. 

So let me see if I got this down. Naraku is this weird spider tentacle octopus or whatever demon that can expel lesser smaller demons from his body. He has this bugs that are like demon bees that are poisonous as well as that Miasma stuff. But apparently Naraku used to be this guy who was called Onigumo. He apparently had a giant scar on his back in the shape of a spider but there was some accident and he was badly burned all over the rest of his body and it completely made him immobile. Some woman named Kikyo, who happens to be Kaede’s older sister and apparently Kagome’s the reincarnation of this great priestess took care of him. Apparently he had demons devour his flesh in exchange for power to win Kikyo but once he had this power he was blinded by it. He turned Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other to get this sacred jewel but then Kikyo had it burned with her body so it would disappear. 

Yeah that didn’t exactly work out in her favor I take it. Maybe since it's the jewel of four souls it connected with Kikyo's soul and when the soul became Kagome's soul that's how it was with her when she came back in the well.

From what I can understand this jewel is a fucking mess. It causes too many problems than what it is worth. But basically since then Naraku has done some fucked up shit. Like there's this monk who has this wind tunnel that can suck up everything and that will eventually consume him. And then there's this village of demon slayers that we're completely slaughtered because of him. The only demon slayer left honestly sounds so fucking badass I wouldn't mind meeting her. 

But she's pregnant with the monks kid. I thought most monks were celibate but I guess not. And since the monk could possibly not have much time left because of the wind tunnel they aren't fighting the fight anymore. I guess that makes sense. Apparently this monk is a pervert who likes ass. Guess I'm kinda glad I'm not meeting him. And yes I realize I say apparently a lot and I don't care. But anyway. 

Narakus also killed many of Kogas tribe...Inuyasha wants to avenge Kikyo and he has to be stopped from collecting all of the sacred jewel. Once they finished explaining him in detail I nodded my head.

“Okay...now why is Kagome gone?” I breathed in and Inuyasha looked angry not really at anyone in general but in himself.

“She was taken by Naraku..” Inuyasha looked away and Koga growled at him. 

“You stupid mutt! I knew you couldn't protect her!” I whipped my head so fast at Koga I heard it crack. I walked closer to him and smacked him in the face that there was a red hand print and he looked pretty shocked.

“Don't you dare blame him! It's not like you did any better now is it!?!” I scolded and he continued to look away from me. I turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He looked at me surprised and then he nodded at me. Maybe that was his way of saying Thank you but I nodded my head back at him as well. 

“Well wolf you're gonna have to help me save her.” Inuyasha crossed his arms and Koga who was now rubbing his cheek and wasn't looking at me nodded.

“Yeah whatever mutt.” He grumbled and I saw Kaede walk over. 

“Child what did ye say your name was?” Kaede looked at me and I breathed in. 

“My name is Risu.” I looked at her and my expression was soft.

“I believe you should go with them...keep those two in line and besides perhaps with Kagome back we can figure out the well to get you home.” 

Home. Is that what the future is to me? I shook my head. 

“Why me?” I crossed my arms.

“Because you can keep them in line it seems even better than Kagome ever could.” She whispered in my ear and I turned my head to look at them. They were being quiet and not looking at me. But….do I have too…

I mean I don't really know Kagome or them and I don't really care but...I guess she's right. And okay yes I realize it's bad she got kidnapped and what not. 

You know what fine. I'll do it for Kagome's family. Her nice family who was always sweet to me every time I had run into them. I breathed in and sighed. “Alright...I'll go.” Kaede nodded and smiled at me before walking back into her hut. I looked at Koga and Inuyasha and they were growling lowly at each other and I sighed. This started to remind me of how one of my foster families dogs would fight over territory. I walked over to them with my hands on my hips and I stood between them. They both stood straight up and looked at me confused. I looked at Inuyasha and then I turned my head to Koga. I flicked them both in the nose. They yelped and rubbed their noses and looked at me growling and I looked at them both and they stopped and hung their heads low.

“Good...have to treat you both like I'm training puppies..” I crossed my arms and looked at them. They didn't look like they liked that but they turned away from me. Maybe they see me as their alpha I don't know. 

“Look I know you both don't like each other and while I know for a fact it's cause you both care about Kagome, that's the very reason why you both need to work together now.” I stated. They both looked annoyed but they didn't say anything to refute my point. Now that I think about this more clearly that story really must be about these two saving Kagome. 

And dammit if I'm apart of the story then how come I'm not mentioned!?! Oh whatever. 

“You both may not want to do this but frankly I don't want too either. I don't know Kagome very and to be quite honest I'm not a fan of her either especially not at the level you two are.” I breathed in. They had a blush and while it was cute the thought of being their love for Kagome being the cause of their blush just annoyed me. “But I know her family would miss her and it's not right that some creepy demon thing should take her away. So I'll go with you guys.” 

“Not without this ye won't.” I looked up and saw Kaede walking towards me. She had two daggers and she handed them to me. I looked at them and they shined with how sharp they were. The hilts were black with red rose designs. They looked awesome to be honest and I looked at her. “Why me?”

“Inuyasha and Koga already have their weapons, and until they can help you get in tune with ye demon abilities ye will need something to protect ye self.” Kaede explained and I nodded. I twirled them a little in my hands before she handed me a belt that had two sheaths. I handed her the daggers while I put the belt on my pants. Thank Kami for modern day belt loops. I put the daggers into the sheaths and smoothed down my hair. “Thank you...Lady Kaede.” I bowed to her and she bowed back at me and I smiled softly before looking at Koga and Inuyasha.

“alright you two! Let’s get going.” I said triumphantly and while they looked annoyed they followed me. Only thing is...I don’t know where the hell I am going. 

“Okay guys where are we going?” I looked at them and they started running ahead. Well shit. I started running after them, I was fast but I’m not fast like them.

“Hey! Wait Assholes!” I yelled and Koga looked at me and he growled and ran back to me. “Get on my back then until you can learn to keep up.”

“Why you little…” I growled annoyed but got on his back it's not like I had any other options. He started running with me on his back and I gotta say, I’ve never felt so free and I could feel the breeze through my hair and this was much better than riding with them in my jeans. I could help but laugh and smile and I saw Inuyasha and Koga both look at me. They seemed to both be annoyed but their eyes were soft. Koga even smirked at me and started to run faster. 

Maybe this time and this mission to save Kagome may be good. I mean it’s a good thing to save Kagome but maybe being in this time will be good for me.

Because even though this isn’t home, it already feels like it is.


	4. This is Gonna be a LONG Journey

Chapter 4

This is Gonna be a LONG Journey

We ran around for what had seemed like days upon days. All of my days seemed to be just meshing together and I couldn’t really keep track of anything at all. We were resting now for the night and I was relieved for that. I didn’t complain before but I put my damn foot down tonight so I could actually get some sleep and bathe cause it’s been a few days and I just feel gross. Luckily Inuyasha helped me to find a hot spring. I told him he and Koga would have to stand watch and if they even thought about peeping I would neuter them.

Of course neither of them actually knew what that meant so I had to explain it. I’ve never seen two guys so scared before in my life. It was actually kind of humorous. Anyway, we hadn’t seen a sign of Kagome whatsoever. Or Naraku...and they hadn’t caught on anyone's scents of people that could lead us to them. This was frustrating to say the least but at least this water was soothing and calming. It was relieving the pain in my muscles and helping me wash the stench away. I could still smell something pretty strong and horrific though. 

And that was the combined smell of Koga and Inuyasha. I finished in the hot spring and put my hair up and put on a kimono we had gotten from a village on our journey. Inuyasha said it was similar to what Sango would wear and similar to her demon slayer outfit and I decided to wear it while my clothes were drying, I had washed them in the hot spring. I cut off the sleeves however and turned it into a v neck. It was practically a turtle neck before. And with how hot it was during this time of year the last thing I wanted was to wear a turtleneck. I walked over to where our little camp was and I groaned at them still sitting away from each other and I clapped my hands to get their attention.

“Okay you two get up.” They both looked at me and Koga gave me my attention fully while Inuyasha looked away after looking at me. Well good that worked. 

“alright you two strip.” I said seriously and besides both of them blushing, which was adorable in a way, they both started to growl at me. “Oh don’t get your panties in a bunch. You both stink and you both are going to take a bath now.” I argued and while they both looked annoyed and slightly embarrassed they complied. After a bit of arguing back and forth about it being the other one that stunk.

Men. So annoying. They are fighting like teenage girls. You know those memes you see online where when guys fight it lasts an hour and then they are okay but when girls fight it lasts a lifetime because women hold grudges and all of that nonsense. Well then if that is supposedly true then why is this happening between them?

If it’s really because Koga and Inuyasha want Kagome then men really do think more with the head between their legs than I thought. I turned my head away when they both undressed. I’ve seen naked men before but never this up close. Only in porn. And before you say anything, everyone has seen porn at least once in some type of form. They may not continue to watch it after their first time but everyone has seen it at least once. But anyway I didn’t want to look at them while they were naked. 

“Good now go bathe you two. I’ll keep watch and keep the damn bickering to a minimum.” I told them and they both growled a little and went to the spring. Once I heard the water splash and I was for sure they were in the water I walked over and sat against the big rock next to the hot springs. I saw them from the waist up and I gotta give them credit for their nicely defined muscles. I heard some splashing of water as well as the wind blowing the leaves in the trees. It was a pretty quiet night actually and for that I was really thankful. I can remember myself dozing off and I quickly shot up and shook my head. My neck cracked and I groaned softly and rubbed it but otherwise didn’t pay much attention to it. I heard the water move around and I saw a shadow. From the looks of it I had deduced it was Inuyasha. He shook himself off away from me which was a good thing cause I would have beat the shit out of him if he had gotten me wet. Not long after I saw Kogas shadow and I heard him do the same and they both got dressed. 

“Good puppies.” I smirked and stood up and faced them. They both didn’t look too amused with my comment but neither of them actually said anything. But they actually started to look really angry and Inuyasha had gripped his sword tightly. What the hell?

“Well to be honest if there is a pup around here it is you onna.” A cold deep voice rang out behind me that I had never heard before. I turned around and my eyes widened. I had never used the term ‘beautiful’ to describe a man but that's exactly what this guy was. Beautiful. His long silver hair blowing in the wind, the crests on his kimono showed his status as a Lord and I could only deduce that by the style it showed that he was the Lord of the West. He had cheek markings that looked like scratches almost and he had a similar one on his hand, I noticed he was missing his one arm but I wasn’t going to focus on that too much right now. He had a crescent moon on his forehead, not like how Sailor Moon had when she was Eternal Sailor Moon or the Princess or the queen but you get the idea. He was really tall and his silver eyes reminded me of Inuyashas. I walked closer to him and looked up at him. I could tell from his scent that he was a dog demon like Inuyasha but I could tell he was a full demon and not half like Inuyasha. Theirs scent were similar to each other so maybe they were related. But damn this man was just...wow.

‘Lord Sesshomaru Taisho…’ The voice of Izayoi rang in my head and I blinked. Sesshomaru Taisho...I had heard of him before. He was the Lord of the West in those books with my foster parents. He was the first son of the Great Dog General Inu No Taisho. And of the great Inukimi as well. He’s Inuyasha's half older brother then since Inuyasha's mother is Izayoi and he's a half demon. That's kinda shitty that Inuyasha isn’t mentioned as part of the family then only because he's a half demon. That's really fucking shitty. 

“I’m not a pup you know.” I crossed my arms and looked up at him. I could tell he wasn’t happy with me trying to assert my dominance over him but dammit it was gonna happen. His eye twitches as he looked at me.

“Be careful with your next choice of words Onna...it wouldn’t be wise to anger this Sesshomaru.” His voice was deep and it sent a shiver down my spine. I bit my lip slightly.

“I am not scared of you Lord of the West…” I hissed lowly and he snarled slightly and I heard Inuyasha mumble behind me.

“Damn never seen a woman stand up to Sesshomaru...and Sesshomaru not fight her…” I grinned inwardly at Inuyasha's words but didn’t break my gaze as I stared up at him. 

“Lord Sesshomaru who is this?” I heard a small little girl say and I looked behind Sesshomaru and saw a little girl. She was human and she was so cute and adorable and I bent down to her level. “Well I’m Risu little one…” I smiled softly at her and then I blinked confused at my own words. I would never say something like that or greet a child like that. 

“My name is Rin.” She smiled at me and then pointed to a little imp demon that was running towards us.

“Lord Sesshomaru! Please wait for me my Lord! I’m coming!” The little Imp yelled.

Hehe...that’s what she said.

Yes I know I’m not mature but you were thinking it too and you know it. Anyway.

“That's Master Jaken...he annoys Lord Sesshomaru.” Rin giggled and I laughed with her and I saw Sesshomaru's eye twitch. Sesshomaru seemed to turn his attention away from me and straight to Inuyasha.

“Hmph little brother.” Sesshomaru greeted and I heard Inuyasha growl while Koga snickered.

“Bastard...the hell do you want?” Inuyasha crossed his arms as he stared at Sesshomaru who hummed in thought. I heard Rin giggle more and I looked to her.

“Lord Sesshomaru and Master Inuyasha don’t get along that well.” She looked at me and I nodded.

“Naraku has been sighted with your woman in my territory...rid the world of him brother or I shall myself…” I cocked my head confused. Does Inuyasha take orders from his brother. I got up and walked over to Koga. “What are they talking about?” I whispered and Koga looked at me.

“Mutt boys older brother wants Naraku dead as well....but because of that girl Rin and her safety being in danger Sesshomaru has agreed to let us or really Inuyasha to get the final strike on him...just so long as Inuyasha brings Sesshomaru Naraku's head.” Koga explained and I winced.

“Yikes...what did Naraku do to Sesshomaru?” I looked back at Koga and that's when I noticed the little imp demon running after me.

“That's Lord Sesshomaru you fool of a woman” He yells at me and hit me with his staff. Koga politely and quietly steps back as my eyes filled with Rage. 

I will tell you one thing though, I never kicked a ball that far or that hard before. The Imp Jaken went flying. Damn wish I could kick like this when I was back in school. Would have made things a hell of alot easier. Inuyasha growled lowly as he looked at Sesshomaru.

“Shut up Sesshomaru. It’ll happen when it happens. Point us in the direction of where you saw him.” Inuyasha had clenched his fists in anger. Sesshomaru seemed to hum in thought and he pointed at a mountain. 

“He was trekking up that mountain not too long ago..” he hummed and then walked past Inuyasha without another word to him or us. He looked back at Rin and Rin giggled and ran straight over to him.

“Coming Lord Sesshomaru Sama!” Rin giggled and waved at me and left with him quickly and that imp Jaken ran after him as well. I watched them go and I watched Sesshomaru. A very good looking demon...but he has the attitude of a spoiled brat. I huffed and looked at Koga and Inuyasha. “Well come on you heard him. Let's not waste time puppies.” 

Koga and Inuyasha growled at me but they started to run. I grabbed my clothes and ran after them quickly. It wasn't that hard to keep up with them now I see. 

“There's that witch Kagura!” I heard Koga yell and point up above us and I looked up. I saw a woman in a elegant kimono and she was flying high up in the air. 

And she was beautiful...so beautiful. She had a scowl on her face as she looked at us but in her eyes I could see a deep sadness even as she flew off and away. I wondered why but when I looked back around me Inuyasha and Koga were already way ahead of me. 

“Hey! Wait for me you pricks!” I yelled and started running faster. When I looked back up the woman Kagura was gone. 

But I had a feeling I would see her and Sesshomaru again.


End file.
